


[Title Pending]

by tabbydragon1



Category: DualWorld Chronicles
Genre: DualWorld, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbydragon1/pseuds/tabbydragon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just... Some stuff... </p><p>Rai, if you find this, I'm not sorry at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel opened the door of his cabin one morning only to find Rai and Neelix on the brink of a fistfight, with the Tabitha human in between them trying to shove them apart. He rolled his reptilian red-orange eyes and pulled his hood down to cover them. Skirting around the clearing and casting a backwards glance to make sure he wasn't going to be followed, he disappeared down a path into the dark forest. 

"Just... Leave... Eachother... ALONE!" Tabby roared, a forcefield expanding between the warring teens, sending them both flying. The pyrokinetic stood, seething, in the center of the clearing. She glared at her friends in turn. "Rai, leave Neelix the hell alone. Neelix... I don't know what you did but it's safe to assume you're also at fault here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."  
She disappeared into her cabin and slammed the door, causing a clatter of dragon scales to shake loose from the walls. 

Rai huffed and pulled herself to her feet, twisting around to shake the dirt off her cape. She started towards her cabin, but a movement between trees caught her eye. Daniel? What was he doing out there? Didn't he know there were monsters in the forest? The Chosen usually only went in there for training, or if they were on a mission. Glancing around warily, she slipped into the woods, then started running. 

She caught up with the boy quickly, grabbing the back of his sweatshirt and pulling him to a halt. He whipped around to smack her hand away. 

"What do you want?" He growled, his eyes barely glowing in the shadows. Rai frowned slightly.  
"I'm just a little worried. This place isn't exactly safe."  
"Buzz off, little grass fairy. I don't need your assistance nor your approval." Daniel's eyes flashed from reptilian red to human green for less than half a second, but Rai saw it, and she looked at him curiously. He narrowed his eyes and turns away, muttering something under his breath.  
"Grass fairy?!" Rai yelped indignantly, grabbing his shoulder and making it a point to dig her nails in. He shrugged her hand off and brushed a strand of his unruly black hair out of his eyes, glaring at her. 

Daniel seemed to pause for a second, his eyes locked on her. Then he spun on his heel and started walking again, quicker than before, not looking over his shoulder. 

Rai decided on a whim to follow him. Using her briars, she swung herself into the nearest tree and used them like grappling hooks to jump from treetop to treetop, keeping Daniel in view as well as she could. When he was pretty deep into the dark forest, he stopped and sat down on a fallen log, breathing heavily. Rai craned her neck to see what he was doing, then cried out as Daniel spun and punched the tree she was in as hard as he could, black chaos energy collecting on his fist and magnifying his strength.  
"Lousy goddamn stupid human emotions!" He roared. 

Rai's tree swayed, and there was a tremendous crack as the huge old oak tree collapsed and crashed to the ground, Rai clinging to her branch for dear life, the crash jarring her and making her neck snap painfully forwards. She gritted her teeth and slowly slid to the ground, fully aware that Daniel was watching her. 

"You shouldn't have come here," he growled, his shadow changing forms behind him and morphing into a jagged creature with huge claws that rose up and threatened to slash Rai to bits. She glared right back at him.  
"Why not?" She snapped, "Am I suddenly not allowed to do what I want? Look, Daniel, just because you're the son if Chaos doesn't mean you can boss is around. You're still the newest member of this team, therefore _we_ outrank _you_."

Daniel grabbed the front of her t-shirt and lifted her up, staring into her eyes, his upper lip curled in a sneer.  
"Give me one good reason," he snarled, "not to rip you apart here and now."  
Rai's eyes widened. _Oh no, he's hot._  
"Well?" Daniel demanded, shaking her a little. "Because I could, you know. And just so you know, Chaos is NOT my father." He dropped her to the ground, turning away. She hauled herself to her feet and reached out to touch his shoulder, more gently than before. He froze.  
"Why are you like this? We have every right not to trust you, and it's not a good idea to threaten us after we've taken you in."  
Daniel glowered at her, then frowned, sitting down on the fallen tree.  
Rai sat next to him.  
"Oh, and what did you mean by 'lousy goddamn stupid human emotions'?"  
"Nothing. It's not important." His head was bowed slightly, and he looked at her through his messy black bangs.  
His eyes were green again. Rai blinked. Were they supposed to do that? Then again, Daniel wasn't exactly human.  
"You sure?" She asked, brows furrowed in concern.  
"..." Daniel didn't respond.  
"Come on. We'll be missed." Rai grabbed Daniel's hand and pulled him to his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens, I dunno, I haven't written it yet.

"Where have you two been?!" Tabby demanded as soon as they got back to the cabins. "I was about to send Griffin after you!" 

The golden-retriever-sized dragon peered around his friend's legs and gave Rai and Daniel a toothy grin. Tabby reached down and scratched between his horns and the yellow fin-like ridge that ran along his back, soliciting a raspy purring sound. 

"He went wandering," Rai pointed accusingly at Daniel, "so I went to fetch him back."

" _Maybe_ I had business to attend to. Business that does not concern any of you." 

"I'm in charge here, Danny boy, and nobody leaves without telling me." Tabby tapped her foot on the thick round rune-covered stone that lay in the middle of the clearing. "House rules. Voted unanimously before you even existed." 

Daniel huffed and started heading back to his cabin, catching Rai's eye for a split second as he strode past. She turned and called for her dragon partner, Phantom, then went inside her cabin. 

Tabby went into Ashera's cabin, greeting Tempest, and closed to door. 

Rai dashed out of her cabin as soon as Ashera's door had clicked shut. 

"So, what were you doing in the forest?" She asked Daniel as she walked in, closing the door behind her. 

"Like I said, that's none of your business." 

"Tell me. I won't tell anyone." 

"Nope, I'm calling bullshit on that one. You have no reason to know what I was doing, and I have no reason to tell you."

Rai glowered. "What do I have to do to earn your trust?"

"First of all, leave me alone. Secondly..." He trailed off, a strange expression on his face. 

"Secondly...?" Rai prompted. 

"Nothing. Go away." Under his hood, Daniel's normally pale face was flushed pink. Rai walked over and poked his nose.

"Boop." 

He swatted at her hand. "I mean it. Go away. I have stuff to do." He pulled out a laptop and started up a rather violent-looking video game, sitting down on his bed. 

Rai sat next to him. "Whatcha playin?" 

"Not your business. Anyway, you're too righteous to care." 

"Pfft, have you seen some of the stuff I watch?" 

"I thought I told you to go away." 

"You can't make me." 

"Oh, you want to bet?" Daniel lifted a hand, sending Rai flying backwards and smashing into the wall. 

"Damn," she murmured, rubbing the back of her head. _Shit, he could have knocked me out._

"This is what happens when you try to oppose me," he declared, then focused on the screen in front of him. Warily, Rai got up and sat down next to him again. 

"I'm not afraid of you." 

"You should be," he said absently, pawing through his hoodie pocket for a pair of headphones. Rai picked up a nondescript black notebook from the bedside table and started flipping through it. "Hey! Give me that!" Daniel reached to snatch it from her, but she jumped away. 

"Oh, is this important?" She turned a few more pages. 

"Yes! I mean, no. Give it back!" he leapt up and made another grab for it, but Rai danced out of his reach. 

"Hm, I wonder, should I give this to Tabby? She might not be so hospitable if she saw what you've been writing." 

"Give me the damn notebook!" Daniel shot forward, pinning her to the wall, snatching the book out of her hands. He pressed her to the wall, growling, tossing the book behind him onto the bed. "Don't you _ever_ ," he snarled, upper lip curled in a sneer, "steal my belongings again." 

Rai stared at him, eyes wide, not even bothering to struggle. She'd only get hurt, she figured. Moving slowly, she poked his nose again. 

"Boop." 

Daniel continued to stare her down, his eyes hidden mostly in shadow but still somehow glowing like embers. Rai's finger stayed on his nose. 

"..." he continued to glare at her until she withdrew her finger. She frowned at him slightly. 

"What's your problem?"

"My problem? I dunno, maybe an annoying girl that won't leave me alone even though I absolutely hate her." 

"Ooh, what's her name?" Rai teased, trying to squirm out of his grasp. 

He poked her nose, his nail digging into the flesh and her going cross-eyed to keep it in view. 

"See, you don't like it when I do it to you, do you?" 

"I don't really give a shit, actually..." 

Daniel huffed. _Insufferable human girl. I don't understand how humans function._

Rai was looking at him like she expected him to say something. She was still pinned against the wall, and it was kind of hard to breathe, though she attributed that to the fact that Daniel had his forearm pressed against her throat. His fingernail was still digging into her nose, so she reached down and poked him in the sides with two fingers on both hands, just above his waist. He shrieked and fell over, clutching his sides. Rai tackled him and sat on his stomach, pinning his shoulders down. 

"Pinned ya." 

"Get off." 

"Make m- fine, whatever." she stood up and aimed a kick at his side, but he grabbed her ankle and yanked her to the ground. 

"Ha-" he started, but then yelped as she fell across him, knocking the wind out of his skinny frame. "Damnit, Rai!"

"Haha, sorry, not sorry." She smiled wryly and hauled herself to her feet, offering Daniel a hand up. 

He cursed himself when his godforsaken human heart did that weird skippy thing as he accepted her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  ~I am Griffin, it is me.~  
> Yeah, and I'm Tabby. 
> 
> Rai, we are not sorry at all.  
> ~I am a little bit.~  
> Seriously?  
> ~No, why the hell would I be sorry?~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still not sorry.

"Rai?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I don't understand emotions." 

"..." this took Rai by considerable surprise, even though she knew that Daniel could go from vicious to a kawaii schoolgirl in .05 seconds, then he'd punch the wall hard enough to shatter all the windows and make the lights flicker. "I'm not sure how to help you with that." 

"No, I mean, I literally do not understand what they mean. I've gotten the basics down, but there's a few other things..." 

"Elaborate?" Rai sighed and plunked herself in the chair by his desk. 

"Well now I feel silly for telling you this, but, there's this thing that happens a lot, and I think it's hate, but it just..." 

"It just what?" Rai slumped down in the chair, then decided she was uncomfortable and sat next to Daniel.

"...I just, I don't know. When I'm around certain people my stomach does this weird thing, like it flips..."

"You mean certain people make you nervous," stated Rai plainly. 

"If that's what that's called, then yeah." Daniel frowned. "But..."

"But what?" 

"There's... Another thing... It's kind of this urge-y, important-ish feeling I get..." 

Rai looked at him, confused. "Urge? To do what?" _Not to murder people I hope oh my god no._

"I, uh..." Daniel looked down, sliding away from Rai. She scooted closer. 

"Tell me!" 

"No, I feel stupid now." 

"I can't help you if you don't tell me!" Their shoulders were almost brushing and it was driving him crazy. It was hard for him to admit this, but he had to find out what this emotion was. Ever since he became human, it had been gnawing away at what he didn't like to think of as his soul. Especially when...

"I don't... Know... If there's... A word..." Daniel stammered, faltering, gritting his teeth. Rai had scooted even closer, and his heart was hammering in his chest. "You know what, forget it, I'm just going to leave before I break something." He started to stand, then turned around. "You're in my cabin, you leave." 

"What if I don't want to leave?" Rai stuck her tongue out. He narrowed his eyes. 

"You don't want to play this game with me, Rai." 

"Pbbbbbbbt." she blew a raspberry at him, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile. 

"Veriadne Summers, if you don't put your tongue away this second I will shove it back into your mouth for you." 

Feeling bold and very silly, Rai hopped up and licked Daniel's cheek. He wiped her saliva off his face with his sleeve, making a disgusted face. "Ugh, gross." 

Rai giggled. 

"You leave me no choice," Daniel growled, shoving her with both hands against the wall, pinning her by the shoulders. Rai's eyes widened and she squirmed, afraid that he was going to hit her, or worse. _No fear,_ she reminded herself. _Make sure he knows you're not afraid of him._

She blew another raspberry in his face, showering him with flecks of spit. 

His eyes flashed red, and he grinned. Rai noticed for the first time that his canines were a tiny bit longer than most humans', like little fangs. 

In one quick, smooth motion, he lifted her up, pressed his whole body against her, and fastened his mouth on hers. 

"Mff-" Rai started to protest, then her eyes closed and she relaxed. Daniel was ecstatic, and at the same time, terrified. He hoped he wasn't doing anything wrong...  
He realized with a start that Rai had wrapped her arms around his waist, and he slid one hand up to the back of her head, running his fingers through her soft and slightly tangled hair. Rai breathed once, and her breath was a moan, and Daniel tilted his head to one side so he could kiss her better. Behind them, the doorknob turned quietly, and he flicked a hand behind him, locking the door with a soft _click_. Nobody was going to bother them, not right now. Now that finally... Daniel opened one eye, and Rai did the same. She noticed his eyes were dark emerald green, and she smiled into the kiss. He pulled away slowly, panting slightly, his gaze gentle, hungry, and almost apologetic as he looked her up and down, his mouth twisted into a half-grin. Rai stared at him, her breath quick and her pulse in overdrive. 

"I had no idea," she said, her voice almost a whisper. 

"I-is that bad? I-i didn't mean-" Daniel panicked. Rai grinned at him. 

"It's not bad, dumbass. I feel the same way about you." 

"R-really?" He breathed a sigh of relief and was instantly tackled. He staggered backwards a few steps and fell onto his bed, pulling her down with him as he kissed her again, running his thumb along her cheek. He made up his mind that none of the others were going to know about this. It would be their secret. If Tabby knew, well, she'd only get in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to get progressively less sorry as the story goes on. Just so you know. :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •ω•

Their little secret had been going on for months, and Tabitha still had no idea. Perhaps she was just too naïve to consider that just maybe, Daniel or Rai would sneak into the other's cabin long after everyone else had gone to sleep. 

Which is exactly what Daniel was doing now. He and Rai had been leaving their doors unlocked, so he quietly turned the knob and opened the door. 

Rai was on tumblr when he walked in. "Oh, hi," she said, reblogging another few posts before turning to face him. "What's up?"  
"Oh, the usual, sneaking around behind our noble leader's back to spend some time with my girlfriend." That word sent a thrill through both of them, and Daniel waited while Rai got up and crossed the room.

"Oh, good," she grinned up at him. "I thought maybe it was said 'noble leader' come to get me, yelling about some midnight mission." She cast an annoyed glance out the window, towards the pyrokinetic's cabin. "Last time she burst into my cabin in the middle of the night screeching about an emergency, it was because Ashera'd run out of chocolate-covered coffee beans." she huffed. 

"Coffee?" Daniel blinked. 

"It's a human beverage that commonly causes hyperactivity in small children." 

"Oh, so in other words, you." Daniel raised one eyebrow, making Rai's heart flutter. 

"No! Well- no!" Rai aimed a playful punch at his shoulder, which the scrawny boy easily dodged, instead slipping out of her reach and spinning around to catch her in a hug from behind. Rai squirmed, making him hold on tighter. "Lemmie go!" 

"Nope. You got to give me the password first." He giggled like a little kid, resting his chin on the top of her head. 

"Um... 'Daniel is the best'?" Rai guessed.  
"You flatter me. But no."  
" 'I am a silly pathetic human?' "  
"Nope!"  
"Uh.... 'Tabby is a hotheaded blowhard'?"  
Daniel laughed, his grip on the girl slackening a little. "Heh... No... heheh.... but true..." he gasped.  
Rai saw her chance and slid out of his grasp, dancing just out of his reach.  
"Hey..." he complained, but didn't move. 

At least, not until she tackled him. They hit the ground with a jarring _thud_ that might have woken Tabby, had she been any nearer. 

"Gotcha!" Rai crowed triumphantly, sitting on his chest.  
"We'll see," Daniel chuckled darkly, before rolling them both over in one smooth motion so that _he_ was the one on top of _her_ , kneeling over her and pinning her shoulders down with both hands.  
"D-Danny..." She pretended to scold him, but any anger she might have had melted as he leaned over her, his messy black hair flopping forwards over his emerald green eyes that glowed slightly in the dim light like a cat's.

The door slammed open at the exact moment that he bent to kiss her. 

"Emergency! We've got two robberies and a murder just off of the palace roa-" Tabby froze, her eyes wide with shock. "Wh-"   
"It's not what it looks like!" Daniel and Rai chorused, sitting bolt upright.  
"I'll, uh, I'll get Ash and Neelix and take care of it ourselves." Tabby backed quickly out of the room and closed the door.   
Daniel was blushing, Rai noticed, which made her blush as well.   
Tabby opened the door just a crack and eyed them warily.  
"Useacondom" she closed the door again. 

Daniel looked expectantly at Rai for an explanation, but she just blushed harder and shook her head.   
"No. Just no."

Daniel shrugged and leaned towards her again. Rai pulled away and pushed him off of her.   
"Stop it. Tabby knows about us now. We're gonna have to start going somewhere else if we want to do this."   
Daniel sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "Where do you suggest we go?"   
"We don't have to go anywhere right now, since they're out," Rai said thoughtfully. "How about we go exploring tomorrow and see what we can find? Crossroads doesn't end, there's bound to be somewhere we can hide."   
"Sounds good to me." Daniel seemed indifferent. He looked over at Rai and held her gaze for a minute, both of them shuddering as a shock ran through them. 

When he leaned forward, so did she.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
